Internship
An intern is a term used for a doctor in training who has completed medical school. An intern has a medical degree, but does not have a full license to practice medicine unsupervised and so are taught by their residents and attendings. Interns in a medical residency are also known as medical interns, while interns in a surgical residency are known as surgical interns. Surgical Interns and Their Residents The interns are listed under their residents according to their season of introduction. Season 1 *'Dr. Miranda Bailey' **Dr. Meredith Grey **Dr. Cristina Yang **Dr. George O'Malley **Dr. Izzie Stevens **Dr. Alex Karev (re-assigned; originally assigned to Jeremy) Seasons 4 and 5 , Izzie Stevens and Alex Karev as they are chosen to be given to George]] *'Dr. Cristina Yang' **Dr. Lexie Grey **Dr. Steve Mostow **Dr. Ryan Spalding (re-assigned to her) **Dr. Dani Mandvi (until re-assigned to George) **Unidentified male intern *'Dr. Meredith Grey' **Lucy **Dr. Megan Nowland **Dr. George O'Malley (until passing the intern exam; also unofficially The Chief's Intern) **Unidentified male intern *'Dr. Izzie Stevens' **Claire **Mitch **Dr. Leo Byrider **Dr. Graciella Guzman (until re-assigned to George) *'Dr. Alex Karev' **Laura **James **Dr. Pierce Halley (until re-assigned to George) **Dr. Norman Shales (from joining the program until quitting) **Dr. Sadie Harris (from joining the program until quitting) *'Dr. George O'Malley' **Dr. Pierce Halley (originally assigned to Alex) **Dr. Graciella Guzman (originally assigned to Izzie) **Dr. Dani Mandvi (originally assigned to Cristina) **Lisa Season 8 *'Dr. Lexie Grey' **Logan **2 unidentified male interns **2 unidentified female interns *'Unknown resident' **Dr. Morgan Peterson Seasons 9 and 10 The season 9 interns were all assigned to unknown residents. *Dr. Jo Wilson *Dr. Shane Ross *Dr. Leah Murphy *Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Dr. Heather Brooks (until death) *Susan *Tina *Stacey *Irene Seasons 11 to 13 *'Dr. Stephanie Edwards' (until quitting) **Dr. Andrew DeLuca **Dr. Isaac Cross **Dr. Audrey Shaw **Dr. Mitchell Spencer *'Unknown resident(s)' **Dr. Hannah Brody **Dr. Jason Mills **Dr. Jessica Pahlavi **James Season 14 and 15 The season 14 interns were assigned to Jo Karev until she started her fellowship. *Dr. Sam Bello (until leaving) *Dr. Levi Schmitt *Dr. Casey Parker *Dr. Dahlia Qadri (until fired) *Dr. Vikram Roy (until fired) *Dr. Taryn Helm Notes and Trivia *While Meredith was an intern, there were only six female interns out of the class of twenty interns. *The interns have 48 hour shifts and work every second day. *According to Bailey, ER interns don't know the ass from the esophagus. *Bailey has described her former interns as such: Alex was lazy, Izzie was whiny, Meredith was downright depressing, and Cristina was annoying. In the first episode, Bailey said, "George O'Malley is a puppy." Later, she said George was her favorite. *Curiously, the season 9 interns were always on the services of attending surgeons. In earlier seasons, interns were always seen assisting their residents rather than being on an attending's service. *Throughout the course of the series, all of Bailey's interns have been on the operating table at least once. *According to Callie, psych interns aren't the sharpest. *It's unknown how it gets decided which resident interns get assigned to. Over the course of the series, residents from different years have been assigned interns. **In the first season, the five interns get assigned to Bailey, a fourth year resident at the time. **In season four, the new interns get assigned to second year residents. **In season seven, fourth-year resident Alex mentions having interns. **In season eight, Lexie is assigned interns in her fourth year. **In season eleven, Stephanie first is assigned interns while in her fourth year. **In season fourteen, Jo is assigned her first group of interns while in her fifth year. *While a medical intern is also a first-year internal medicine resident, Grey's Anatomy utilizes the term surgical intern for first-year surgical residents. *In order to practice unsupervised medicine as a resident, an intern must pass the final part of United States Medical Licensing Exam, otherwise known as the Intern Test. See Also *Medical Education *Medical School *Resident *Fellow *Board Certification Category:Medical